


La stimulation lumineuse

by Byletha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est dans le titre. C'est du sexe pur et simple ''caché'' sous une idée rigolote. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Amusez-vous et laissez-vous aller en toute légèreté. Mon histoire est faite pour ça. Bonne lecture! =P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> La tension sexuelle débutera dès le deuxième chapitre. ;)
> 
> P.s: Navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'écris souvent rapidement sur le coup de l'inspiration et de la passion, mais je fais mon possible je vous assure. ;)

Will en pleine nuit accourait vers les grilles du vieux manoir Lecter en regardant derrière-lui comme s'il avait peur de se faire prendre et pourtant personne ne l'avait vu se faufiler en douce dans le cabinet du docteur afin de s'emparer de l'immense boîte dans laquelle se trouvait l'intégralité des séances qu'il avait eu avec Hannibal. Il était nerveux et son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait été infidèle à Jack, maintenant c'était chose faite. 

Will avait appelé Hannibal afin de le prévenir que les autorités venaient l'arrêter et le psychopathe avait fuit dans la seconde. Sachant le psychiatre au loin, Will sans comprendre pourquoi s'était présenté à son rendez-vous de 19h30 en sachant bien qu'il allait retrouver le cabinet vide, mais il devait y aller. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait patienté quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente en se persuadant que sa routine réconfortante n'était pas brisée. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre à l'évidence. Ses entretiens avec le docteur Lecter étaient choses du passé. Will en ressentit une profonde tristesse, mais Hannibal était sain et sauf. C'était tout ce qui importait. 

Toutefois, une question le hantait. L'opinion que son psychiatre non officiel avait de lui. Qu'était-elle? Ils avaient partagé des moments forts...forts au point d'avoir donné envie à Will de transgresser toutes les règles auxquelles il croyait afin d'aider cet homme à s'en tirer. Tenant fermement la boîte contre lui, Will ouvrit les grilles qui n'étaient pas verrouillées. 

Il franchit les portes du manoir avec peu de difficulté et vit bien que le cannibale payait des employés afin de garder sa maison d'enfance dans un état impeccable. Il alluma le foyer de la grande salle et s'assit à même le sol avant de se mettre à farfouiller dans la gigantesque boîte. Elle contenait plusieurs cassettes et un magnétophone. Will ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Hannibal utilisé cet appareil lors de leurs séances. Perplexe, il observa les cassettes. Il y lu séance : 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9. Une cassette pour chacune des séances. Hannibal l'avait enregistré à son insu de toute évidence. Il s'empara d'un épais livret dans lequel chacune des séances étaient décrites en détails accompagnées chacune de leur bande sonore. Maintenant qu'il avait ces informations sous les yeux, Will devint hésitant à l'idée de les consulter, mais une force plus grande que lui le poussa à ouvrir les premières pages et à appuyer sur le bouton ''Jouer'' simultanément.


	2. Séance no.1

Stimulation lumineuse – Séance no.1

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Le patient a accepté de se livrer à une série de stimulation lumineuse. Il souhaitait se connecter avec son inconscient afin de comprendre sa vraie nature. Après presque 2 ans à discuter avec le patient, j'ai vu et ressentit des choses qu'il n'a pas encore perçu...ou du moins, sa pleine conscience n'a su l'accepter. Je vais donc tenter d'éveiller en Will ce que sa conscience tente de lui cacher.Si le patient a une légère tendance autisme comme il le croit, les premières séances seront les plus difficiles, mais je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour établir le contact._

 

Will pu entendre Hannibal s'éclaircir la gorge. Il semblait hésiter à prononcer sa prochaine phrase.

 

_Il y a probablement une grande part d’égoïsme derrière tous mes efforts afin d'amener Will à cet état d'éveil, mais je n'y peux rien. Si je réussis, Will saura en apprécier les bienfait tout autant que moi._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la voix d'Hannibal s'éleva à nouveau.

 

_Fixez l'appareil Will. Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous êtes avec moi. Laissez votre moi intérieur prendre possession de votre corps et dormez. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Dormez Will._

 

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent. Aucun autre bruit ne s'entendait au travers le magnétophone excepter le bruit de sa lente respiration. Le jeune profiler devant l'appareil étrange ne bougeait pas d'un fils. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait deux Will dans la même pièce. L'état conscient de Will qui lui était endormit et l'inconscient qui lui était bien réel et dans la même pièce avec le docteur Lecter. Will n'avait eu besoin que de 10 minutes. Dix petites minutes à regarder cette lumière clignotante avant que son inconscient ne prenne toute la place. Les yeux mi-clos, Will leva le visage vers Lecter.

 

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes-là? Demanda Hannibal en prenant place à son siège habituel qu'il avait toutefois approché de celui de son patient.

 

À une distance qui selon ses collègues n'était pas éthique, mais les méthodes orthodoxes n'étaient pas ce que Lecter aimait le plus. Will les yeux embrouillés lui jeta un regard rapide avant de fermer les yeux.

 

-Moi je crois le savoir. Je ne suis pas certain pour ce qui est de l'homme qui dort au fond de moi. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant de ce que vous souhaitez réellement faire.

 

Hannibal hocha la tête.

 

-Concentrons-nous sur vous, car c'est vous qui aurez une influence sur cet homme endormit. Vous vous sentez prêt?

 

Will frotta son front quelques instants et le regarda en hochant la tête positivement.

 

-Le conscient tente de se défendre, mais je suis le plus fort des deux pour le moment.

 

Hannibal lui fit un léger sourire.

 

-C'est à ça que me sert la stimulation lumineuse. Elle me sert à vous gardez fort. Maintenant Will, nous allons commencer en douceur. Je veux que vous me regardiez dans les yeux. Murmura Hannibal.

 

Will leva la tête et observa les grands yeux noirs de l'homme quelques secondes, puis baissa la tête. Hannibal pris une lente inspiration et expira. Il ne s'attendait pas à un regard aussi fuyant.

 

-Maintenez le contact Will. Ne détournez pas les yeux.

 

-Je...Murmura Will avant de ré-essayer, mais ses yeux bifurquaient vite dans une autre direction.

 

Hannibal le fixa intrigué et à la fois désappointé.

 

-En 2 ans, vous aviez fait des progrès à ce niveau Will...pourquoi êtes-vous si fuyant ce soir.

 

Les joues de Will devinrent écarlates.

 

-Sans doute parce que vous me le demandez...c'est plus embarrassant. Quand je vous regarde dans les yeux je n'en ai pas toujours conscience. Là c'est différent.

 

-Vous ne devez pas vous sentir embarrassé, mais bien. Regardez-moi jusqu'à ce que vous vous sentiez bien. Dit Hannibal en caressant les accoudoir de sa chaise du bout des doigts.

 

Le jeune profiler regarda les mains puissantes du psychiatre caresser les appuies-bras de sa propre chaise et se sentit fiévreux. C'était comme s'il se préparait à bondir sur lui. Will comme un animal punit entra sa tête entre ses épaules, mais leva toutefois les yeux vers l'homme. Le jeune profiler serra les lèvres, mais garda le contact malgré son malaise. Le docteur dégageait une telle assurance. Une confiance déstabilisante. Une bestialité inexplicable. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre alors que Will de son côté se sentait aussi fragile qu'un nouveau né, mais il ne broncha pas. Hannibal lui afficha un léger sourire.

 

-C'est beaucoup mieux. Continuons de parler, mais garder vos yeux sur moi. Dites-moi. Pourquoi vous sentez-vous si embarrassé?

 

Will frotta ses mains contre ses pantalons. Il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Ses deux longs bras qui pendouillaient de chaque côté de son corps lui paraissaient soudainement encombrants, mais pas aussi incommodants que les mots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

 

-J'ai...j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver en vous regardant trop longtemps.

 

Hannibal sentit vite une tension s'élever entre lui et son patient. C'était parfait.

 

-Que pourrait-il arriver de si grave William. Dit Hannibal d'une voix basse.

 

Le corps de Will fut parsemé de frissons. Cette simple tonalité émanant du psychiatre. Cette voix railleuse et douce à la fois suffisait à déstabiliser le jeune profiler. L'homme aux cheveux bouclés sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Hannibal renifla l'air un instant sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Il sentait la terreur et le désir. Hannibal se délecta de l'état d'esprit du jeune homme avec une petite pointe de culpabilité, mais juste une petite.

 

Le jeune profiler eu soudainement un spasme et son expression faciale changea rapidement. Il fixait toujours Hannibal qui lui avait perçu rapidement l'attitude de son patient se transformer.

 

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui pourrait arriver, mais je sais que ce serait grave. Murmura Will

 

Hannibal serra les dents subtilement. Mécontent.

 

-Votre moi conscient vient de prononcer cette phrase, ce n'est pas le Will avec lequel je souhaite parler. Revenez-moi je vous pris.

 

Le jeune profiler fut pris de convulsions, puis un immense silence demeura dans la pièce. Will leva la tête vers Hannibal et lui afficha un sourire que Lecter n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était un sourire qui avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre le contrôle...ce contrôle qu'il aimait tellement. Le psychiatre resta de marbre malgré l'effet que son ''patient'' provoquait dans tout son corps.

 

-Je répète ma question. Que pourrait-il arriver de grave William.

 

Le jeune profiler serra sa mâchoire avec force.

 

-Rien du tout. Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

 

Puis le silence revint. Hannibal espérait une réponse différente lorsque le jeune homme enchaîna.

 

-Ce ne serait pas grave...ce serait simplement délicieux. Chaud, moite et délicieux. Murmura Will d'une voix sensuelle les lèvres entrouvertes.

 

Il parvenait à maintenir le contact visuel sans le moindre effort. L'inconscient venait de prendre entièrement le pouvoir.

 

Hannibal pris une lente inspiration et tenta de dissimuler les tremblements de désir dans sa voix.

 

-Cette première séance se termine ici Will. Dit Hannibal un léger sourire en coin.

 

Magnétophone : (Voix d'Hannibal) _Le conscient du patient est très fort et il pose une résistance. Je devrai peut-être l'exposer à la lumière 10 minutes de plus afin d'obtenir une meilleur collaboration, mais jusqu'à présent, le patient se montre coopératif. Je suis satisfait de cette première séance...très satisfait._

 

Will pesa sur le bouton stop. Son cœur palpitait. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir dit de telles choses au docteur. Ni avoir donné son accord pour subir une stimulation lumineuse. Le jeune homme était effrayé. Il ne s'agissait là que de la première séance...que lui réservait les autres séances, mais que voulait donc le docteur Lecter? Will pris une grande inspiration avant d'enlever la première cassette et d'y insérer la deuxième.

 

 

 


	3. Séance no.2

Stimulation lumineuse séance no.2

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Nous reprendrons les dernières minutes des séances précédentes afin d'acquérir la même atmosphère et le même état d'esprit. Du moins, nous le ferons jusqu'à ce que le patient se sente en confiance. Malgré les dix minutes supplémentaires administrées au patient, je m'attends à devoir affronter la conscience de Will qui tentera de mettre un frein à l'évolution de cette thérapie, mais j'y suis préparé._

 

-Will. Êtes-vous présent?

 

-Oui je suis là.

 

-Comment vous sentez-vous.

 

Will jeta un regard frustré au médecin.

 

-Je n'aime pas retourner à l'intérieur à la fin de nos séances. Je ne veux plus être en cage. Je veux être libre.

 

-Tout ceci, est dans le but de vous libérez Will. Nous souhaitons tous les deux la même choses. Je peux vous l'assurez. Il n'est pas nécessaire de me jeter un tel regard...mais j'y vois là un magnifique progrès. Le contact visuel semble être acquit maintenant.

 

Will s'adoucit et lui sourit.

 

-Je suis désolé. Quelle sera la prochaine étape? Demanda le jeune profiler qui semblait plus que prêt.

 

Les dix minutes supplémentaires exposées à la lumière étaient un succès. Hannibal en fut satisfait. Le psychiatre se dirigea vers la causeuse où ses patients s'allongeaient rarement et la présenta à Will de sa main.

 

-Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous. Dit Hannibal doucement.

 

Will fit quelques pas et observa le canapé et ensuite le médecin. Il se mit face à Hannibal et maintenu le contact visuel. Le regard du jeune profiler était magnifique.

 

-Qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda Will qui tentait définitivement de le séduire.

 

-Vos progrès sont étonnants William. Asseyez-vous je vous pris que nous puissions passer à une autre étape. Dit Hannibal qui tenait à garder le contrôle et ce même si Will était l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il ait vu à ce jour.

 

Will obéit sans quitter Hannibal des yeux. Lecter pris place à ses côtés.

 

-Maintenant, je veux que vous enrouliez mes épaules de vos bras. Demanda le médecin.

 

Le profiler s'approcha délicatement et encercla les épaules de l'homme mûr sans hésitation. Leurs visages étaient si prêt l'un de l'autre qu'Hannibal pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa bouche haletante et s'imaginer le goût de sa langue sans difficulté.

 

-Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda Hannibal

 

Les joues de Will s'empourprèrent et il baissa les yeux vers les pectoraux du psychiatre.

 

-Je vais bien...j'ai...j'ai envie de vous caressez. Dit Will d'une petite voix étouffée par la gêne.

 

Hannibal sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir.

 

-Faites William. Murmura Lecter.

 

Will garda un bras autour des épaules d'Hannibal et dirigea son autre main contre son cou qu'il caressa doucement. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations du cœur du médecin au travers sa gorge et sentir un battement rapide. Le regard bleu de Will le fixait encore et toujours et ses jolies joues rosées par la timidité étaient succulentes à regarder. Hannibal mourait d'envie de les croquer. Il baissa les yeux vers la main baladeuse du jeune homme qui descendit contre son torse et le caressa du bout des doigts avec hésitation, mais la gêne disparue quelque peu et il utilisa toute sa main afin d'agripper chacun de ses pectoraux avec plus de force.

 

-Dirigez-vous vers mes cuisses maintenant Will. Dit Hannibal tout doucement.

 

Le profiler mordit ses lèvres avant de les lécher et déposa sa main contre l'un des genoux du docteur et remonta doucement jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il baissa les yeux et observa l'entre-jambe du médecin.

 

-Maintenez le contact visuel. Regardez-moi Will. Ordonna le psychiatre dans un soupire.

 

Le jeune homme obéit et déposa sa main contre son autre genoux et laissa lentement sa main monter sans quitter le regard sombre et attrayant de son psychiatre, mais ses yeux se posèrent rapidement contre les lèvres du médecin et n'arrivait plus à lever les yeux sur lui. Il ne pouvait qu'observer les lèvres viriles et sensuelles du docteur. Alors que sa main tentait de remonter plus haut Lecter lui pris le bras et le recula.

 

-Cette deuxième séance est terminée Will.

 

-Qu...quoi? Déjà? Je ne veux pas m'endormir docteur, pitié. Je suis bien ici. Dit le profiler en le prenant dans ses bras.

 

-Nous reprendrons cet entretien dans 1 semaine, soyez patient. Dit Hannibal en baissant les yeux sur lui tout en respirant son odeur.

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Pour être franc, je suis agréablement surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à établir tous ces contacts en une seule séance, mais le plus difficile reste à venir. Je ne me réjouis pas trop vite._

 

Will pesa de nouveau sur stop. Pourquoi Hannibal faisait-il ça? Pourquoi? Et lui...lui surtout. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi obéissait-il à Hannibal avec une telle facilité et cette angoisse que son moi intérieur avait à l'idée de le quitter...ce n'était pas lui non. Impossible! Et pourtant, il n'était pas sous stimulation lumineuse en cet instant et Hannibal lui manquait atrocement.

 

Il ne s'était pas emparé de cette boîte sans arrière pensée. Il souhaitait lire l'écriture d'Hannibal et entendre sa voix au travers le magnétophone. Il avait besoin de le retrouver peu importe la manière. Non...la stimulation lumineuse était la cause de tout ceci, il n'était pas maître de la situation et ce ''pseudo'' Will en lui n'existait pas. C'était Hannibal. C'était lui qui tentait de forger un nouveau Will. Cet inconscient en lui qui supposément était endormit n'existait pas. Il observa la cassette numéro 3 et avait une envie folle de la jeter dans le foyer qui crépitait devant lui, mais il n'en fit rien. Il la déposa plutôt dans le magnétophone afin d'écouter la prochaine séance.

 


	4. Séance no.3

Stimulation lumineuse séance no.3

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal ) : _Cette séance me rend particulièrement nerveux. Je devrai porter attention sur Will, mais également sur moi-même. Ce sera difficile. Il me faudra beaucoup de discipline. De mon côté les contacts sont interdits. Même si je sais que je pourrais sans doute parvenir à accélérer le processus de rapprochement en faisant les premiers pas par moi-même, je m'y refuse. Cela fait parti de la démarche. Will doit tout faire par lui-même sans influence aucune et tout ça à un rythme lent afin de ne pas choquer le conscient qui sans s'en rendre compte assimile toutes ces informations à la fin de chaque séance et même durant si ça se trouve. Il faut faire attention à ne pas le brusquer._

 

-Bonsoir Will.

 

-Bonsoir Hannibal...ou dois-je vous appeler docteur Lecter?

 

-Comme bon vous semble Will. Après tout, je ne suis pas votre psychiatre officiellement.

 

Will jeta de nouveau son regard bleu et séduisant sur le docteur en lui affichant ce sourire dangereux qui lui plaisait t'en.

 

-Est-ce que ça vous plaît d'avantage si je brise les règles du vouvoiements et toutes ces formalités? Demanda Will en se levant.

 

Hannibal le regarda de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers lui.

 

-Ce qui me plaît ou pas n'est pas encore important à cette étape. Dit le psychiatre en lui désignant la causeuse.

 

Ce frein imposé par Lecter ne plu pas à Will. Le psychiatre le perçu que trop bien, mais resta de marbre tandis que le profiler obéit en prenant place. Hannibal pris place à ses côtés.

 

-Reprenons où nous en sommes resté.

 

Will enroula les épaules du médecin d'un bras en maintenant toujours le contact visuel. De l'autre main il caressa le cou du psychiatre doucement, mais cette-fois, il pris soin de défaire son nœud de cravate et de défaire le premier bouton de sa chemise, mais il s'arrêta hésitant.

 

-Je...je peux? Demanda le profiler timidement.

 

-Je vous en aurais empêché depuis longtemps si vous ne pouviez pas William. Dit doucement Lecter qui faisait preuve d'un sang froid impressionnant.

 

Will déboutonna lentement les autres boutons de sa chemise et laissa glisser sa main à l'intérieur et pu enfin avoir un contact direct avec la peau d'Hannibal qui était chaude et agréable au toucher. Il n'avait jamais caressé le torse d'un homme auparavant. Ces muscles, ce tonus et cette pilosité...c'était différent. Très différent. Il déposa sa main contre son torse en se dirigeant vers la gauche et sentit les battements de cœur de Lecter. Will ne pu résister et y déposa son oreille en encerclant la taille du psychiatre de ses bras tout en fermant les yeux. Hannibal baissa les yeux et observa les boucles brunes du jeune homme et mourait d'envie de les caresser, mais il n'en fit rien.

 

-Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda Hannibal

 

Will donna quelques quelques baisers sur le torse d'Hannibal en soupirant.

 

-Vous êtes...tellement séduisant Hannibal. Je ne peux que me sentir bien.

 

Will laissa sa main se diriger vers le genoux de l'homme mûr et remonta sa main lentement vers sa cuisse qu'il ne fit pas que caresser, il la massait pour ainsi dire. Hannibal devait vite enchaîner. Il pris son poignet et le recula doucement.

 

-Maintenant Will. Nous allons tenter autre chose. Je veux que vous déposiez vos lèvres contre l'une de mes pommettes et que vous descendiez lentement, très lentement jusqu'à ma bouche et que vous rejoigniez ainsi mon autre pommette.

 

Après avoir formulé cette requête, Hannibal vit les joues du profiler rougir. Il y avait un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi embarrassé face à une demande. Le conscient du jeune homme commençait à remonter à la surface, mais Will enroula le cou de Lecter de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants avant d'avancer sa tête et de diriger ses lèvres vers sa pommette droite. Il pressa légèrement les lèvres et les déposa contre la jolie joue osseuse du médecin en fermant les yeux. Lecter voulait fermer les yeux aussi, mais ne le fit pas. Savourer et apprécier les contacts n'était pas dans ses droits...pas encore. Il ne devait pas. Même si les lèvres chaudes et douces de son patient exerçaient une pression très agréable. Il recula ses lèvres et les déposa de nouveau au même endroit quelques fois et Hannibal sentit alors les bras et les mains de Will trembloter.

 

-Ça ne va pas Will?

 

-Ça va. Soupira le jeune profiler en descendant de quelques millimètres et de déposer un autre baiser contre sa joue.

 

Will pouvait sentir le parfum du psychiatre et l'odeur du gel qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Une combinaison d'odeurs sublimes. Tout à fait exquises. Will descendit encore de quelques millimètres et frôla le coin des lèvres d'Hannibal. La respiration du docteur devint alors saccadée, il s'approchait de plus en plus de sa bouche. Dans quelques secondes ses lèvres allaient toucher les tiennes. Will se rapprocha encore un peu et au moment ou il se pencha pour l'embrasser pour de bon, son corps se mis à trembler. Une force viscérale tentait de le stopper. Ses cheveux et son front se couvrirent rapidement de sueur et il fut pris de convulsion. Hannibal le recula et observa ses yeux.

 

-Je reviens Hannibal, je dois juste lutter un peu, mais je vais revenir! S'exclama Will en gigotant.

 

-Votre moi conscient souhaite revenir. Nous devons le ramener. Il ne faut pas insister. Ne le combattez pas. À un tel niveau aller à l'encontre de ses envies peut être dangereux pour vous et pour lui. Je vous expose à la lumière à nouveau et vous allez vous endormir.

 

-Mais...Insista le jeune profiler.

 

-Will. Non. Dit Hannibal d'un ton doux et sérieux.

 

Magnétophone (Voix Hannibal) : _Je dois rester professionnel. Il est évident que l'homme espérait recevoir un baiser ce soir, mais le psychiatre doit être compréhensif et patient. Je dois respecter son rythme d'évolution. Les séances ne peuvent pas toujours se passer comme je le souhaiterais._

 

Will pesa sur stop. Il regarda ensuite sa main gauche et cru se rappeler. Il se rappelait du contact chaud, doux et ferme du torse de Lecter. Il se rappela de son parfum flottant à quelques millimètres de ses narines et du battement de son cœur. Maintenant, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il était troublé...pas de ce qui s'était passé, mais troublé du fait qu'il avait ressentit de la frustration. Il était frustré contre lui-même de ne pas avoir déposé ses lèvres contre celles d'Hannibal comme son inconscient avait voulu le faire. L'autre Will Graham qui sommeillait en lui était bien réel. Le profiler commença à y croire. Une autre question le hantait. Pourquoi un homme tel qu'Hannibal aussi raffiné, élégant et distingué était attiré par un homme tel que lui. Il remplaça de nouveau la cassette en souhaitant secrètement être plus coopératif lors des prochaines séances.


	5. Séance no.4

Stimulation lumineuse séance no.4

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Mon instinct me dit que pour franchir le cape, je dois collaborer avec sa conscience et le voiler quelque peu, mais il ne doit pas s'accoutumer. Je vais devoir y mettre un terme dès qu'il aura franchit le pas. Le contact visuel reste une chose que je ne souhaite surtout pas perdre._

 

-Bonsoir Will.

 

-Bonsoir Hannibal. Murmura le jeune homme entre les dents.

 

-Je vous sens tendu.

 

-Je suis fou de rage. Je le sens encore tout prêt. Il va recommencer à se défendre je le sais.

 

Hannibal lui présenta la causeuse à nouveau et il alla s'y asseoir. Le docteur se dirigea vers son manteau , le souleva et s'empara de son foulard. Il avança lentement vers Will et se plaça derrière celui-ci.

 

-Fermez les yeux Will.

 

Le jeune homme obéit, tandis qu'Hannibal lui bandait les yeux. Dès qu'il eu terminé de faire le nœud derrière sa nuque, il vint s'asseoir tout prêt de son patient.

 

-Comment vous sentez-vous.

 

Les lèvres de Will se serrèrent.

 

-Castré. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on doivent en arriver là alors que moi je meures d'envie de... Murmura Will avec colère.

 

-De m'embrasser. Murmura Lecter d'une voix paisible.

 

La douceur de son psychiatre fut communicative. Il pris une grande inspiration et se calma. Les yeux dans l'obscurité, Will dirigea maladroitement ses mains vers Hannibal qui le regardait avec amusement. Il était si mignon. Il toucha ses épaules de ses mains et les remonta vers son cou et caressa doucement son visage. Il caressa sa pommette droite de son pouce, avança son visage et y déposa un tendre baiser. Il l'embrassa encore et encore une fois et sourit en se déplaçant de quelques millimètre et d'effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres. Cette-fois, Will ne tremblait pas. Ses lèvres se déposèrent ensuite sur le coin de la bouche d'Hannibal et le jeune profiler ne pu s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Hannibal aussi, il pouvait se permettre de démontrer son enthousiasme après tout son patient ne le voyait pas.

 

-Je vais y arriver. Murmura Will dans un soupire.

 

-Je le sens aussi. Ajouta l'homme mûr.

 

C'est alors que le miracle se produit. Les lèvres sensuelles de Will se pressèrent contre celles de Lecter. Un puissant courant traversa les deux hommes. Hannibal entrouvrit la bouche et le jeune profiler en profita pour y insérer sa langue lentement. Le psychiatre agrippa ses propres genoux de ses mains afin de les garder occupées. Il ne devait pas le toucher. C'était difficile. Il mêla sa langue à celle de Will et tous deux s'échangèrent un long baiser. Lecter se recula rapidement.

 

-Vous devez vous rendre jusqu'à mon autre pommette Will. Murmura Hannibal.

 

-Est-ce nécessaire? Souffla Will.

 

-Non...mais je vous le demande tout de même. Dit Hannibal en souriant.

 

Will obéit et embrassa l'autre coin de sa bouche ainsi que sa joue et la pommette gauche de Lecter de façon tout aussi sensuelle qu'il avait fait avec l'autre côté et revint vers sa bouche qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser de nouveau en caressant le visage de Lecter d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre.

 

-Alors comment vous sentez-vous Will. Souffla le psychiatre entre deux baiser.

 

-C'est tellement bon. Je m'imaginais ce moment depuis au moins un an. Murmura le jeune profiler en caressant de nouveau la langue de Lecter de la tienne.

 

Lecter lui se l'imaginait depuis la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il baissa les yeux vers les pantalons de Will et vis une dureté prendre forme. Lecter réalisa qu'il était dans le même état que son patient. Il le recula doucement.

 

-Vous sentez-vous toujours frustré Will?

 

Le profiler se mit à rire en faisant non de la tête.

 

-Cette séance s'arrête ici.

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Mon instinct s'est avéré juste. Cacher les yeux du patient fut prometteur. C'était un baiser à la fois pudique et libéré. J'aurais aimé y mettre plus d'ardeur et tenir son visage entre mes mains, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour moi d'agir. Je suis satisfait. Nous avons fait un pas énorme. Son inconscient est fort et il coopère bien avec moi...peut-être même que son conscient commence à s'y plaire. Nous le saurons à la prochaine séance._

 

Will les mains tremblantes échappa le magnétophone en tentant de peser sur le bouton stop. Il le rattrapa rapidement et parvins avec peine à appuyer sur la touche. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son entrejambe...il était plus tendu que jamais. Il se frotta le visage et pris une grande inspiration avant de passer à la prochaine séance. Il ne se posait plus de questions maintenant. Même si il était extrêmement nerveux et qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver, il voulait simplement continuer d'écouter.

 


	6. Séance no.5

Stimulation lumineuse séance no.5

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Nous en sommes à la moitié et les choses évoluent au rythme auquel je m'attendais. Je ne m'attendais pas à une participation aussi enthousiaste de la pars du patient ça je dois le reconnaître. J'étais loin de me douter qu'il ressentait ce genres d'envies depuis douze mois. Il a su bien cacher son jeu...tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Les choses vont s'enchaîner beaucoup plus rapidement à partir de cette séance, j'en suis convaincu._

 

À peine Will avait subit la stimulation lumineuse, qu'il alla s'asseoir à la causeuse habituelle prêt à se faire bander les yeux. Hannibal tenta de cacher son amusement face à une telle excitation venant du jeune profiler. Il s'empara de son foulard et refis le même stratagème avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Le jeune profiler déboutonna sa propre chemise à la grande surprise de Lecter.

 

-Je ne peux vous touchez Will. Dit le psychiatre d'un ton insistant.

 

Will retira tout de même sa chemise et caressa son propre torse en souriant.

 

-À défaut de ne pouvoir vous voir, j'aimerais que vous me regardiez Hannibal. Comment me trouvez-vous?

 

L'odeur irrésistible de Will était plus perceptible sans sa chemise. Le psychiatre se lécha les lèvres et dévora le torse du jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux.

 

-C'est votre thérapie Will. C'est à vous de faire les choses, pas à moi. Reprenons voulez-vous. Dit l'homme mûr en agrippant ses genoux à nouveau en sentant déjà son sexe se tendre.

 

Will sauta rapidement l'étape des joues et des pommettes pour se diriger tout de suite vers les lèvres d'Hannibal.

 

-Attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir savourer votre bouche à nouveau a été une vraie torture Hannibal! S'exclama Will en laissant sa langue se frayer un chemin entre les lèvres de l'homme prêt de lui.

 

Will cramponna les épaules de Lecter et les pressa dans le but de le faire s'allonger contre la causeuse afin de pouvoir s'étendre sur lui. Hannibal qui ne pouvait plus cramponner ses genoux, cramponna les deux côtés du canapé. Le jeune homme avait retiré sa chemise et ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Il devait à tout pris occuper ses mains s'il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises. La passion de Will était étonnante. Il était horriblement tentant de l'imiter.

 

-Retirez votre bandeau Will. Soupira Hannibal.

 

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et observa l'homme mûr quelques instants avant de plaquer ses lèvres à nouveau contre les tiennes. Plus aucun spasme, aucune résistance. L'étape du baiser était enfin franchie. Il défit à nouveau son nœud de cravate, mais avec ardeur cette fois et défit chacun des boutons de sa chemise avec impatience avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les pectoraux d'Hannibal. D'une main, il caressa le genoux du psychiatre et fit monter sa main jusqu'à sa fourche qu'il commença à caresser. Cette sensation était formidable. Une caresse des plus goutteuse. Hannibal ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune profiler progresse si vite. Ce n'était pas prévue et c'était pourtant si agréable. Son entre jambe n'avait pas été sensible et stimulé de la sorte depuis un moment. 

 

-C'est plutôt impressionnant. Dit le jeune profiler en dirigeant ses doigts vers la fermeture éclair de ses pantalons.

 

-Stop. Souffla Hannibal d'une voix mal assurée en repoussant rapidement la main de Will.

 

Will s'apprêtait à franchir une autre étape et lui était en train de perdre le contrôle. Le psychiatre déposa ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme afin de l'éloigner. Sa peau était si douce, c'était pénible de le repousser. Will n'en cru pas ses yeux et le regarda ahurit.

 

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Vous êtes dur comme un roc...pourquoi s'arrêter alors que vous en mourrez d'envie!

 

Hannibal repris lentement son souffle.

 

-Je vous le répète, mes envies n'ont aucune importance lors de votre thérapie. Dit Hannibal en lissant sa coiffure de ses mains.

 

-Au diable la thérapie! S'écria le jeune homme.

 

-Rappelez-vous l'état dans lequel vous étiez à la séance no.3. Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Votre cerveau, votre système nerveux et votre cœur peuvent en souffrir. Il faut prendre le temps. Dit Hannibal en reboutonnant sa chemise.

 

Will se leva en se tenant la tête.

 

-Vous allez me rendre cinglé Hannibal! S'exclama Will désespérément excité.

 

-Cette séance est terminée. Dit Hannibal froidement.

 

_Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : Alors que les choses sembles devenir faciles pour Will, elles deviennent difficiles pour moi...mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Je n'aime pas lui dire non et je ne peux nier que je meures d'impatience. Je comptes moi aussi les jours qui séparent nos séances depuis quelques semaines. Chaque fois que mes yeux se posent sur mon calepin dans la grille du vendredi et que je lis le nom de Will Graham, je sais que ma semaine se terminera en beauté._

 

Will toujours nerveux en insérant l'autre cassette se demandait bien jusqu'où les choses pouvaient aller entre lui et le psychiatre. Pas jusqu'où il croyait. Certainement pas. Son moi intérieur semblait ne posséder aucune limite.

 

 

 

 


	7. Séance no.6

Stimulation lumineuse séance no.6

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Le patient s'est présenté à mon bureau avec une demi-heure d'avance. L'inconscient attend avec impatience la suite de notre entretien. J'aimerais avoir la chance de le recevoir en thérapie trente minutes de plus, mais nous brûlerions des étapes, mais c'est très encourageant. Le conscient et l'inconscient tente enfin de fusionner. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il y arrivera._

  
  


-Will. Dit Hannibal doucement.

 

-Oui? Demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

 

-Vous m'en voulez pour la dernière fois?

 

Le jeune profiler regarda le sol en serrant les lèvres comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait refusé une sucette. Hannibal se leva et retira sa chemise, sa cravate pour ensuite s'étendre contre la causeuse. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

 

-Vous venez? Demanda Hannibal.

 

-Pour que vous m'arrêtiez au moment où je suis le plus excité? Non merci. C'est un jeu cruel. Je ne veux plus jouer. Dit Will en frottant le sol de son pied la tête basse.

 

Hannibal soupira en secouant la tête. Il s'était tout de même présenté à son rendez-vous avec beaucoup d'avance. Il est clair qu'il avait envie d'être là.

 

-Si je vous explique quelles sont les limites à respecter à chacune des séances à l'avenir. Est-ce mieux? Comme ça vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu.

 

Will leva la tête vers l'homme en affichant un regard de chien battu.

 

-Que dois-je faire aujourd'hui. Dit-il.

 

-Caressez mon sexe jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'orgasme, mais puisque je ne peux pas vous touchez, je ne pourrai pas vous rendre la pareil. Vous devez en être informé. Et si vous sentez votre vous conscient revenir à la surface, il est interdit de le combattre. Trouvez-vous mes indications suffisamment claires Will? Dit Hannibal d'une voix basse.

 

L'expression de Will se changea alors rapidement en une mine radieuse.

 

-Ça commence à être intéressant. Dit-il en se levant en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers Lecter.

 

Le jeune homme retira de nouveau sa chemise et s'allongea sur le magnifique homme mûr prêt de lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement en baladant ses mains contre son torse. Le jeune homme commença à frotter son bassin contre celui de Lecter afin d'attiser son désir. Les mains du médecin qui tenaient toujours les deux côtés de la causeuse avec ardeur devinrent moites au fur et à mesure que l'entre-jambe de Will frottait le tien. Le jeune profiler ne détournait pas le regard une seule fois. Il tentait de repérer le moindre tressaillement, la moindre petite expression de plaisir qui pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Hannibal. Il voulait voir tout. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à lui faire ressentir. Chaque expression obtenue était comme une victoire. Une humide et plaisante victoire. Will laissa glisser l'une de ses mains et le caressa sous le nombril et il descendit finalement vers ce sexe bien en chair et caché. Il le caressa très lentement au travers ses pantalons tout en embrassant de nouveau Hannibal langoureusement.

 

-J'attendais une séance de ce genre depuis longtemps! S'exclama Will en regardant le sexe de Lecter se tendre sous le tissus qui le recouvrait.

 

-Je sais. Souffla le psychiatre qui ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux tellement la main de Will s'y prenait bien.

 

Will laissa glisser doucement sa main sous les sous-vêtement d'Hannibal et put enfin toucher cette chair humide et imposante.

 

-Oh mon dieu. Gémit Will en fermant les yeux en savourant la texture du membre de Lecter dans la paume de sa main.

 

Le psychiatre cramponnait encore et toujours le canapé de ses mains les yeux clos et poussa un soupire grave et bruyant malgré lui. Le profiler fit aller sa main de haut en bas sans le sortir encore de sa cachette en savourant chaque moment. Hannibal ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus. Les caresses que Will lui offrait ou de voir à quel point le jeune profiler était excité par lui. Cette envie frôlait l'adoration. Pour un narcissique tel que lui, c'était extrêmement flatteur. Will fit descendre sa main et caressa ses bourses doucement avant de reposer à nouveau sa main contre son sexe.

 

-Je ne croyais pas vous faire un tel effet. Vous êtes trempé. Gémit Will les yeux toujours clos le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Hannibal lâcha d'une main le canapé et la déposa devant ses yeux en haletant. Il ne voulait pas démontrer à quel point il était excité, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Will ne pu attendre plus longtemps et fit sortir le sexe de Lecter de sous ses boxer.

 

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été un jour aussi excité Hannibal. Gémit Will en ouvrant les yeux.

 

Hannibal retira sa main de devant ses yeux pour jeter un regard à Will en réalisant que le jeune profiler avait extirpé lui aussi son membre de son pantalon.

 

-Vraiment? Demanda Hannibal en observant le sexe de Will.

 

-Je vous jure. Oh Hannibal caressez-moi. Gémit Will en continuant de caresser son amant avec passion.

 

Lecter serra les lèvres.

 

-Will. Les règles. Gémit Hannibal en fermant les yeux alors que les doigts du profiler englobèrent son gland.

 

Lecter eu un spasme de plaisir et poussa un grave gémissement. Le jeune homme embrassa alors l'homme mûr en caressant sa langue de la tienne comme si rien n'était plus délicieux.

 

-Je vous en supplie Hannibal. S'il vous plaît. Gémit Will en jetant sur lui de grands yeux de chien battu.

 

Hannibal ne s'était jamais senti aussi désiré. Après avoir poussé un long grognement, il abdiqua. Il cramponna la nuque de Will d'une main et l'amena à lui. Il participa alors à son baiser et agrippa son membre de son autre main et se mit à le masturber.

 

-Oh oui...Hannibal c'est tellement bon! S'exclama le jeune homme en regardant Hannibal dans les yeux.

 

Donner du plaisir à Will était l'une des meilleures choses qui soit. Hannibal fit aller et venir sa main avec attention. Le sexe du profiler était somptueux.

 

C'est alors que les gémissements de Will se firent plus audibles et qu'Hannibal ne pu résister plus longtemps devant un tel tableau. Il jouit en laissant sa tête retomber contre la causeuse alors qu'il pouvait sentir le corps du jeune homme trembloter contre le tien. En fermant les yeux Lecter renifla la semence de Will qui s'écoulait contre sa main en léchant ses lèvres. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche avant de s'éloigner et de se regarder. Le jeune profiler lui afficha un grand sourire.

 

-Je suppose que la séance est terminée. Dit Will en reprenant son souffle.

 

Hannibal lui jeta un regard noir tout en haletant.

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je me déçois terriblement. Par chance Will n'a pas eu la moindre crise ni aucune convulsion quelconque._

 

Will entendit le docteur soupirer au travers le microphone.

 

_C'était extraordinaire, mais je sais que ça le sera d'avantage à la fin de cette thérapie. Je devrai rappeler à mon patient nos rôles à chacun durant cette démarche ou si non les choses n'iront nulle part. Je crois que je n'aurai d'autre choix que d'évacuer un peu de pression avant chacune de nos séances afin de demeurer en contrôle. Will doit m'obéir et je ferai en sorte qu'il le fasse._

 

Will ne se savait pas si passionné...il fut gêné d'admettre que l'homme qu'il avait entendu et ressentit au travers cette bande sonore était tout le contraire de l'homme qu'il avait été dans ses relations passées. Sa fougue avait tenu tête au charismatique psychiatre. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse plaire à Hannibal au point de parvenir à lui faire tout oublier.

 

Encore étonné, mais fier il se dépêcha de déposer la cassette suivante dans le magnétophone. Tout en pesant sur le bouton ''Jouer'', Will eu un étrange pressentiment face au prochain scénario qui l'attendait. Hannibal était dans sa vie depuis 2 ans et il commençait à bien le connaître. Il lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et il savait très bien que d'aller à l'encontre des plans d'Hannibal n'était pas une chose à faire. Il avait établi des règles que Will avait brisé. Il s'attendait bien à ce que le psychiatre prenne sa revanche...probablement de manière à le secouer...voir plus. Le heurter peut-être.

 


	8. Séance no.7

Stimulation lumineuse séance no.7

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Je ressens l'excitation de Will de la salle d'attente jusqu'à mon bureau. Le pauvre homme doit se demander pourquoi il se sent si impatient...ou peut-être commence-t-il à accepter ce qu'il ressent. Mystère pour le moment. Dans quelques instants, je retrouverai son inconscient qui tentera très certainement d'obtenir mon affection, mais je suis prêt ce soir. J'ai le plein contrôle de moi-même. J'avais sous-estimé mon attirance envers lui c'est tout. Ça n'arrivera plus._

 

-Will?

 

-Oui. Dit le jeune homme la tête basse.

 

-Vous avez l'air tendu.

 

-J'ai hâte à la prochaine étape...et je suis nerveux.

 

-Pour quelle raison?

 

-Cette-fois, c'est vous qui m'en voulez. Je le sais. Je peux le sentir.

 

-Vous vous êtes très mal conduit. Déshabillez-vous. Dit Hannibal en se levant.

 

Will ne posa pas de résistance et obéit rapidement. Hannibal se dirigea vers son bureau ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un objet de métal avec cadenas. Le jeune profiler ne compris pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'extrémité creux en forme de phallus.

 

-Une ceinture de chasteté? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule.

 

Hannibal en tenant l'objet ne le quitta pas des yeux. Ses traits étaient beaucoup moins sympathiques que lors des dernières séances.

 

-Apparemment vous êtes sérieux. Dit Will en frottant ses longs cheveux bouclés.

 

-Vous ne savez pas vous tenir. Le temps que je vous y apprenne, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix William. Enfilez-là. Ordonna le psychiatre.

 

Will avança vers Lecter, s'empara de la ceinture et l'enfila en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

 

-Belle tactique, mais ce joli petit regard de toutou ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Dit Hannibal en sortant la clé de sa poche en barrant le cadenas.

 

Hannibal se dirigea vers l'aquarium qui décorait son bureau et y laissa tomber la clé.

 

-Vous n'aurez qu'à la récupérer à la fin de cette séance.

 

Le psychiatre pour la toute première fois se dévêtit de la tête aux pieds en ne quittant pas Will des yeux. Le jeune homme était pour ainsi dire sous le charme. Il était magnifique. C'est alors qu'il commença à se sentir inconfortable.

 

-Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter...mais vous n'avez pas choisit la bonne taille. C'est beaucoup trop étroit. Une fois excité le volume n'est pas le même, c'est plutôt pénible. Grogna Will en se tortillant.

 

Hannibal lui afficha un sourire.

 

-Je vous ai caressé Will. Je sais exactement votre taille avant et après une érection.

 

Ce fut au tour de jeune profiler de lui afficher un regard noir.

 

-Tout pour que je n'en profite pas à mon aise n'est-ce pas? Demanda le jeune homme contrarié. 

 

-Vous croyez ne pas mériter votre punition William? Demanda Hannibal avec dureté en se dirigeant vers la causeuse et d'y prendre un coussin.

 

Will observa la nuque, le dos, les fesses et les cuisses de Lecter et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Cet homme n'avait pas le moindre défaut. Malgré les 10 ans qui les séparait, l'homme avait un corps splendide, voir même plus en forme que le tien.

 

C'était ridicule, mais juste le fait de savoir son sexe prisonnier lui donna envie de se caresser. Belle ironie. Le cerveau humain peut être vraiment sournois. Hannibal se dirigea de nouveau vers Will et s'arrêta. Une fois face à lui, il lui fit un regard bestial tout en laissant tomber le coussin qu'il tenait à ses pieds. Le jeune profiler regarda ce tissu bourré au sol et devint nerveux au point de vouloir s'endormir et retourner à l'intérieur, mais une voix lui dit d'appuyer ses genoux sur ce coussin et de faire ce que Lecter attendait de lui. Une voix lui disait de le faire, car il allait aimer. C'était pourtant lui la petite voix qui susurrait des conseils. S'il était là, qui lui adressait la parole alors?

 

-Il remonte...mais pas pour se défendre. Il...il est juste présent et il observe. Murmura Will en regardant Hannibal.

 

-Bientôt vous ne formerez plus qu'un. Dit le psychiatre en souriant.

 

Will retrouva alors sa bonne humeur et embrassa Lecter langoureusement avant de se mettre à genoux sur le coussin. Le sexe en érection d'Hannibal était plus qu'impressionnant, mais le jeune profiler restait devant sans oser s'approcher. Hannibal baissa la tête.

 

-Ce que vous voyez ne vous plaît pas William?

 

Le jeune profiler lécha ses lèvres et leva les épaules.

 

-Non ce n'est pas ça...je...j'ai peur de ne pas assurer. C'est tout. Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

 

-Vous n'êtes pas ici pour performer, mais pour explorer William. Le seul conseil que je vous donnerai est d'avoir conscience de votre propre souffle et tout ira bien.

 

Le profiler hocha de la tête et commença à caresser le sexe du psychiatre de sa main tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux et regarde Hannibal fermer les yeux et afficher un petit sourire. C'était suffisant pour encourager Will. Voir cet homme heureux était tout ce qu'il voulait, rien ne l'excitait plus. Du bout des lèvres le jeune profiler donna quelques petits baisers le long de son urètre et fit sortir sa langue entre ses lèvres afin de lui procurer de légère caresse humide. Will était peut-être un débutant, mais il savait très bien que le gland était l'endroit le plus sensible de toute cette magnifique anatomie masculine. Il pris donc soin de caresser tout le sexe du docteur de sa langue sans toucher sa petite coquille rose. Will s'amusait à le titiller, il avait beau ne pas pouvoir émoustiller le docteur avec son propre sexe, mais il avait trouvé une astuce superbe pour le fruster un peu. Sa langue montait et descendait le long de son membre bien humide et bien tendu. Le goût de Lecter était exquis. Hannibal s'était préparé avant la venu de Will et une chance, car le jeune homme s'y prenait plutôt bien et il mourait d'impatience de sentir sa bouche encore d'avantage. Hannibal caressa la nuque du jeune homme en serrant les lèvres. Will caressa le gland de l'homme tout doucement, le suça et le cajola de ses lèvres avec tendresse tout en caressant les hanches et les fesses d'Hannibal. C'était si bon. Will semblait être son complément en toute chose. Tout ce qui lui faisait lui plaisait. Ils étaient compatibles. C'est alors que Will engloba son gland de sa bouche et commença des mouvements de va et bien.

 

Le jeune homme était tendu au maximum et très inconfortable dans sa ceinture qui le serrait, mais les gémissement que commençait à pousser Hannibal était anonciateur d'un plaisir si intense qui lui faisait oublier cette douleur à son bas-ventre.

 

-Je suis tout prêt Will et il n'est pas nécessaire que vous restiez contre moi à ce moment là. Gémit Lecter les yeux clos.

 

Malgré la suggestion d'Hannibal tout à fait digne d'un gentlemen, Will n'en pris pas compte et continua de le sucer avec fougue et c'est alors qu'il sentit le gland du docteur se gonfler et qu'il pris tout en bouche. Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire, mais Will savait à quel point il est bon de sentir son partenaire accomplir l'acte jusqu'au bout. Il avala le sperme de Lecter qui avait une texture crémeuse et un goût amer qu'il pouvait comparer aux truffes. Sur le coup ce fut un peu déstabilisant, mais sentir Hannibal jouir dans sa bouche et ses bras tremblants s'appuyer contre sa nuque alors qu'il atteignait la ''petite mort'' était un délice pour tous les sens. Hannibal se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant. Will était incroyable et le surprendrait toujours. Le jeune profiler se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers l'aquarium afin de s'emparer de la clé. D'une main tremblotante, il défit le cadenas, retira la ceinture et commença à se masturber rapidement. Il était si prêt. Il jeta un dernier regard à Hannibal et jouit en poussant un petit cri tout en s'appuyant d'une main contre le bureau du psychiatre. Le docteur s'avança vers Will et le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Il était si beau. Will l'embrassa avec passion et se recula doucement.

 

-Ais-je été suffisamment obéissant pour vous cette-fois docteur Lecter? Demanda Will en lui jetant un regard enjôleur.

 

-Je ne pouvais espérer mieux William.

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Les choses se sont replacées. Je crois qu'il a bien appris la leçon. Will dit qu'il a senti son moi conscient durant notre séance et qu'il ne tentait pas de se défendre. J'en suis ému. Très ému. Le Will auquel je souhaite faire l'amour est le Will en toute conscience. Je sais que les moments que je vis avec le Will inconscient ne sont pas représentatifs de la réalité, mais bel et bien un moment situé entre le conscient et l'inconscient. Bref, les moments que nous partageons sont des rêves. Je souhaite pouvoir dire un jour que j'ai passé un réel moment auprès de lui. Je ne dois pas trop y penser si non cette thérapie me paraîtra d'une grande tristesse._

 

C'est alors que Will pesa sur stop lança l'appareil dans la boîte qu'il poussa du pied. Cette fellation, il s'en rapelait. Cette fellation, cette ceinture étrange et ce goût dans sa bouche. Tout ceci il s'en rappelait, mais croyait l'avoir rêvé et avait gardé cette information en lui comme un souvenir honteux. Il se leva et tourna en rond comme un fauve en se tenant la tête. Hannibal voulait lui faire l'amour? Hannibal...était amoureux de lui? L'émotion dans la voix du docteur...la tristesse à l'idée de ne pas être totalement avec lui lors de ses séances semblait bien réelle. Hannibal...Hannibal était loin maintenant. À quoi bon continuer d'écouter ces bandes sonores alors qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. C'était se faire du mal pour rien...ou peut-être que de se forger de jolis souvenirs lui apporterait une lueur d'espoir.

 

Will était mitigé entre l'excitation et l'affection qu'il avait pour Lecter et à la fois en colère contre toute cette machination créée derrière son dos afin d'attiser son désir. Dans la séance no.1 Lecter avait précisé qu'il avait donné son accord...il ne s'en rappelait pas. L'avait-il fait ou pas? Peu importe...son accord lui était donné en ce moment même. Tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent...il le referait sans hésiter si c'était à refaire. À quoi bon le nier. Il aimait Hannibal lui aussi. Il se dirigea vers le magnétophone et s'empara de la prochaine cassette.

 


	9. Séance no.8

Stimulation lumineuse séance no.8

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _J'aimerais rendre les deux dernières séances les plus confortables possible pour le patient, mais je ne dois pas m'éloigner de mes méthodes. J'ai envie d'être présent pour lui, mais mes contacts se devront d'être indirects. J'espère que ce sera chose faisable. Lors de la dernière séance, j'ai touché la nuque et les cheveux du patient. Il est difficile de se montrer égoïste et de ne pas rendre ce qui nous est donné. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature._

-Bonsoir Will.

-Bonsoir docteur Lecter.

Will observa autour de lui et vit que les lumières étaient tamisées. Le médecin tentait de créer une atmosphère calme et détendue à cette séance. Quelques bougies étaient allumées prêt de la causeuse qui était recouverte d'un immense drap blanc.

-Hannibal...j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Hannibal.

-Je croyais que vos envies ne devaient pas être prises en considération lors de nos séances.

Le psychiatre ne parla pas et se contenta d'observer le jeune profiler. Will ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire gentiment. Hannibal fit de même. L'homme aux cheveux bouclés se leva et retira ses vêtements en observant le médecin silencieux. Will comprit que c'était à son tour de faire preuve de discipline. Pour le bien de sa thérapie et pour Hannibal. Pour le confort d'Hannibal plus que toute autre chose. Le psychiatre ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et y déposa une bouteille que Will reconnu pour avoir déjà utilisé un produit de ce genre.

-Prenez-là et aller vous étendre Will.

Le jeune homme obéit et s'étendit de tout son long contre le tissu fait de coton égyptien tout en tenant la bouteille entre ses mains.

Hannibal amena un petit banc et s'assit tout prêt du jeune homme. Le psychiatre n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Vous semblez malheureux. Est-ce que je me trompe?

-Devons-nous continuer cette thérapie William.

Le jeune profiler tourna la tête vers le médecin confus.

-Vous avez des doutes quand à l'utilité de votre thérapie?

Hannibal baissa les yeux avant de les reposer sur le splendide jeune homme.

-J'ai utilisé la stimulation lumineuse afin de faire bien des choses à mon avantage...mais jamais ce genre de chose. En espérant ne pas vous paraître arrogant, lorsque je tente de séduire quelqu'un mon charme et ma beauté ont toujours été deux choses amplement suffisantes. Peut-être est-ce mieux de le laisser tranquille. Bien des personnes possèdent des fantasmes qu'ils n'ont pas envie de mettre en pratique. Vous cher Will, cher inconscient. Peut-être existez-vous uniquement afin de lui permettre de rêver. Rien de plus.

Le jeune profiler déposa sa main sur celle de Lecter et le regarda avec tendresse.

-Laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Depuis que nous avons commencé ce traitement, Will n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Il s'est épanoui comme jamais. Notre dernière séance, il s'en est rappelé à son réveil. Sur le moment il était très perturbé face à l'idée d'avoir fait un tel rêve et ensuite vous savez ce qu'il a fait?

Hannibal fit non de la tête en souriant même s'il se doutait bien de la réponse.

-Il s'est donné du plaisir toute la nuit. Je dis bien toute la nuit. Il n'a aucune envie que vous le laissiez tranquille Hannibal. Il a simplement besoin d'accepter se qu'il ressent. Il n'y a pas de mal à l'y aider et ce même si vos méthodes ne sont pas orthodoxes.

Hannibal face à cette confidence se senti beaucoup mieux. Il jeta un regard à la bouteille entre les mains du jeune homme et plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les tiens.

-Recouvrez votre corps entier de cette lotion Will.

Le jeune homme laissa le liquide s'échapper du flacon et en enduisit son corps. Il lui sourit et laissa ses mains huileuses se balader contre sa chair nue en jetant de bouillants regards à Hannibal. Sa peau soudainement luisante à la lueur des chandelles prêt de lui était magnifique. Le médecin avait presque envie de se mettre à le dessiner au fusain plutôt que de continuer sa thérapie, mais chassa vite cette idée. Will enduisit son sexe d'huile en fermant les yeux. Le médecin croisa les doigts pour que l'effet chauffant de cette huile plaise au jeune homme et décuple ses sens. Après un petit moment à se masser, Will poussa un long soupire en se léchant les lèvres.

-Oh Hannibal...c'est. Dit le jeune homme sans finir sa phrase.

-C'est bon. Termina le psychiatre plus excité que jamais.

-Oui. Gémit Will en ouvrant les yeux.

-Profitez de cette sensation afin d'explorer une région plus intime de votre corps William. Souffla Hannibal.

Will serra les lèvres embarrassé.

-J'ai peur que cette vue ne vous plaise pas.

Hannibal ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ça me plaira William. Croyez-moi. Allez-y en douceur. Prenez tout votre temps.

Hannibal pris un coussin et pris soin de le déposer sous le bassin de Will afin qu'il soit le plus confortable possible. Le jeune profiler ne fut pas indifférent face à ce geste empli d'attention. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil à Hannibal qui semblait si admiratif qu'il se sentit vite à l'aise. Will fit couler l'huile contre son index et replia ses genoux. Il se caressa entre les fesses doucement et se massa tout en surface. Tous les sens de Lecter étaient émoustillés. L'odeur du jeune homme était sublime. Will eu l'image du docteur lui procurant ces caresses et sourit. La sensibilité de son intimité augmenta alors petit à petit. Après un moment, il se pénétra.

-Maintenant allez-y doucement et trouvez-la.

-Hum? Demanda Will en jetant un regard au docteur.

-Cette petite bosse moelleuse. Ce petit amas de chair qui possède la texture de la mousse. Murmura Hannibal entre deux souffles.

Le docteur semblait si excité. Will l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Il désirait tellement le voir nu. Le psychiatre su tout de suite ce que l'homme devant lui désirait. Il savait lire dans ses yeux depuis longtemps maintenant. Il se leva et retira ses vêtements avant de se rasseoir. Si il ne pouvait le toucher, lui offrir la vue de son corps était la moindre des choses. Will les joues empourprées sourit et continua ses massages tout en observant le sexe dur et magnifique d'Hannibal. C'est alors que son index reconnu la texture d'écrite par Lecter.

-Hum! S'exclama Will en serrant les lèvres.

Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se leva rapidement et s'empara d'une longue plume noire déposée sur son bureau avant de se rasseoir alors que Will continuait de se masser à répétition au même endroit. Hannibal laissa la plume se diriger contre le cou du jeune homme excité et se dirigea lentement contre ses mamelons durcis.

-Hum...oh oui. Gémit Will.

-Faites pénétrer votre majeur lorsque le moment sera venu William. Souffla Hannibal en laissant glisser la plume contre ses cuisses.

C'était si bon. Will retira son doigt et ajouta de nouveau de l'huile contre ses deux doigts et se pénétra à nouveau. Il sentit une résistance, mais le doux contact de la plume qui se baladait contre ses cuisses et ensuite contre son sexe le fit se détendre rapidement. Il put se pénétrer un peu plus loin et retrouver rapidement ce point délicieux. Il passa rapidement de l'effleurement à la caresse et de la caresse à l'appuie. Lorsqu'il se décida à remuer le bout de ses doigts avec rapidité, il su qu'il atteignait le point de non retour.

-Hum...Hannibal. Gémit Will en observant les grands yeux noirs du psychiatre.

Celui-ci sentit Will tout prêt d'atteindre l'extase et laissa la plume se balader rapidement de haut en bas de son sexe humide. Les plaintes du jeune profiler se multiplièrent et il jouit comme il n'avait jamais jouit. L'orgasme semblait ne plus en finir. C'était le plus long qu'il eu connu. Le regard que Will avait jeté à Hannibal lors de l'orgasme était indescriptible. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait demeurer professionnel, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait jouir. Il se caressa rapidement et se mit à gémir à son tour. Will à cette vue quitta la causeuse et se mit à genoux devant lui et mis le sexe du docteur dans sa bouche.

-Hum...Will profitez de votre moment, je peux me débrouillez seul! S'exclama Lecter en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi vous débrouillez seul alors que je suis là. Dit Will en englobant le sexe du psychiatre de sa bouche.

Le médecin était si prêt, ce ne fut pas très long. Après avoir sentit la langue et les lèvres de Will le caresser de haut en bas à quelques reprises, il jouit intensément en caressant de nouveau les boucles brunes du jeune homme de ses doigts.

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Il était magnifique...ce regard. J'espère que le Will que je souhaite séduire me jettera un jour lui aussi un tel regard. Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai cru reconnaître le véritable Will en espace d'un instant. Pendant un moment, nous ne formions qu'un. J'ai si hâte de pouvoir le toucher et me presser contre lui. De me sentir en lui._

Will ne put s'en empêcher, il recula la cassette et refis jouer en boucle cette scène tout en se masturbant jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il pesa sur le bouton stop et s'allongea à même le sol en reprenant son souffle. Merde, c'était trop bon! Pensa-t-il.

Une fois revenu à la raison, il regarda son corps et ses vêtements souillés et se sentit ridicule. Il amena la boîte et monta l'immense escalier qui le mena au deuxième étage. Il entra dans la salle de bain en observant les dalles noires et blanches au sol et se dépêcha d'ouvrir les robinets afin de voir s'il était possible pour lui de se laver. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit l'eau s'écouler dans l'immense bain sur patte. Une petite boîte en carton recouverte de poussière se trouvait prêt du bain. Il l'ouvrit et pu voir et sentir à l'intérieur un savon fait de lavande anglaise.

Une fois rafraîchit, il pris la précieuse boîte aux confidences alléchantes et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres les plus proche. Il ouvrit les tiroirs et eu la chance de voir qu'il y avait à l'intérieur tout ce donc il avait besoin. Hannibal était plus grand et bien plus large que lui. Il nageait dans les vêtements qu'il portait, mais ça lui était égal. Le parfum du psychiatre pouvait se sentir sur le col de sa chemise, c'était agréable. Un candélabre fait d'argent massif et quelques allumettes étaient déposés contre l'une des commode. Il se fit rapidement un peu de lumière.

Il observa la décoration et les cadres autour et vit le portrait d'un très jeune Hannibal entouré d'un homme, d'une femme et d'une petite fille. Lecter lui avait déjà parlé de Mischa et le jeune profiler avait le pressentiment qu'il ne discutait pas de sa famille avec n'importe qui...il ne pouvait discuter de ce genre de chose qu'avec un autre membre de sa famille. Will en faisait parti.

Il déposa ensuite la boîte sur le lit et s'y assit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une séance.


	10. Séance no.9 et finale

Stimulation lumineuse - Séance no.9

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _En toute franchise, malgré mon esprit des plus ouvert, je reste un homme un peu vieux jeu sur certain aspect. Sur certaine méthode. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, mais je ne le fais pas pour mon plaisir...pas dans ce cas-ci. Si le patient refuse, je n'insisterai certainement pas, mais j'aimerais qu'il tente l'expérience._

 

-Vous vous sentez toujours aussi bien Will? Demanda le psychiatre en regardant le jeune homme s'allonger sur le canapé et recouvrir son corps nu de la même huile utilisée lors de la dernière séance.

 

-Je n'avais jamais connu un tel orgasme docteur. C'était très différent...ce genre d'orgasme masculin est encore très tabou. Et pourtant, ceux qui s'en privent ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent. Dit le jeune profiler en souriant tout en se caressant.

 

Hannibal lui sourit en observant ses jolies mains caresser son corps jeune, blanc et ferme.

 

-Comment le Will endormit à t-il réagit à son réveil? Demanda Hannibal en se léchant les lèvres.

 

L'érection du jeune homme ne mis pas longtemps à apparaître et il n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de se pénétrer à nouveau.

 

-Disons simplement que ce que je fais en ce moment même...ne sera pas ma deuxième fois même que je crois vous avoir devancé.

 

Hannibal fronça les sourcils.

 

-Que voulez-vous dire?

 

-Qu'elle est la dernière étape? Demanda Will en sursautant après avoir touché son point sensible.

 

Intrigué par son commentaire précédent, Hannibal sorti de son bureau une boite joliment emballée d'un papier de première qualité qu'il ouvrit à la place de Will qui avait les mains huileuses et occupées. Le jeune profiler sourit en observant le regard fuyant du docteur et le contenu de la boîte.

 

-Je ne vous imagine pas entrer dans une boutique pour acheter ce genre de chose. Soupira Will en continuant ses mouvements de va et vient d'une main.

 

Il caressa son sexe de son autre main et pu ainsi ressentir le double de plaisir.

 

Hannibal soupira en secouant la tête.

 

-Je l'ai commandé en ligne sur un site spécialisé. Très dispendieux cet objet. Dit Hannibal en jetant un regard presque jaloux à l'objet phallique fait de silicone.

 

Will ne mis pas longtemps à percevoir le mécontentement du docteur face au jouet en question.

-Vous savez très bien que vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour me satisfaire et vous vous être promis de ne pas me toucher. Vous devez regretter les règles que vous vous êtes imposé à vous-même n'est-ce pas? Ricana Will en touchant de nouveau son point sensible.

 

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le canapé et accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts. Hannibal un peu contrarié par la remarque plus que véridique de Will pris l'objet et avança vers le jeune homme.

 

-Avant de conclure trop tôt, il vaudrait mieux que vous fassiez l'essaie.

 

Will regarda le docteur et lui pris rapidement l'objet et l'inséra en lui sans difficulté. Hannibal le regarda étonné s'imaginant une plus grande résistance. Oui il avait choisit une taille réaliste et non pas un mastodonte, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Will accueille l'objet avec une si grande facilité. Il s'attendait à voir son joli visage se crisper par la douleur et non. Il n'avait pas à supporter l'inconfort de Will. Il en fut ravis.

 

-Je savais ce qui m'attendait. Je m'y suis donc préparé à l'avance pendant une semaine afin que nous passions un moment agréable et sans malaise. Je vous connais Hannibal. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des pratiques qui vous plaise, mais il faut bien que mon corps connaisse une dimension plus imposante n'est-ce pas? Dit Will en le regardant dans les yeux.

 

Will voulait le mettre à l'aise alors que c'était lui qui subissait tout. Hannibal ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

 

-C'est une charmante attention William. Je l'apprécie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous rapportiez des devoirs à la maison. Dit Hannibal en retirant tous ses vêtements avant de prendre place sur le petit banc prêt du canapé.

 

-Allongez-vous auprès de moi Hannibal. Je vous promets que je ne vous demanderez pas de me toucher. Je vais vous touchez, juste pour m'aider un peu vous êtes d'accord?

 

Le psychiatre lui sourit et s'allongea prêt de Will et huma l'odeur de son corps et de cette huile. C'était exquis. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, tandis que Will remuait l'objet vibrant en lui.

 

-Ah oui, c'est beaucoup mieux lorsque vous être auprès de moi. Hum! Gémit Will avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles d'Hannibal.

 

La langue de Will était chaude et douce, c'était un délice. Il la caressa de la tienne en fermant les yeux avant de se reculer et de le regarder à nouveau. Hannibal était réellement jaloux de cet objet en Will.

 

-Fermer vos yeux Will. Je suis auprès de vous. Je suis en vous. Imaginez ceci en vous. Murmura Hannibal en prenant la main du jeune homme et de la déposer contre son sexe.

 

Will les yeux fermés commença à se sentir vraiment excité.

 

-Oh Hannibal. Oui je vous sens. Hum! Gémit Will en faisant aller et venir le jouet plus rapidement et plus brutalement.

 

Hannibal décida de prendre la base de l'objet entre ses mains à la place de Will et de contrôler lui même la cadence afin que le jeune homme n'aie pas à se donner cette peine. Après tout, il ne brisait pas ses règles. Il ne touchait pas le patient et il voulait participer à l'illusion de le pénétrer. Il devait sentir qu'il avait le contrôle sur son excitation et non pas ce jouet de malheur!

 

-Oh oui! Hannibal! Hum!

-Vous aimez me sentir en vous William? Demanda Hannibal en appuyant l'objet vibrant à cet endroit divin.

 

Will oublia l'objet, il était auprès du psychiatre. Il n'y avait qu'eux et leurs corps.

 

-Oh oui Hannibal! Vous êtes merveilleux! Je suis si prêt de...Gémit le jeune homme en cramponnant toujours le sexe du psychiatre de sa main.

 

Hannibal grâce à son imagination fertile, pouvait s'imaginer faire au jeune homme tout ce donc il avait envie, il sentit alors l'excitation l'envahir, mais retenu son plaisir et continua de faire aller et venir le jouet en Will. Le jeune homme cria à répétition qu'il allait bientôt jouir jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal renifle cette chaude semence qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche et se laissa aller à son tour et savoura ce courant électrique parcourir tout son corps. Le jeune homme après avoir retiré le jouet, glissa sa tête contre le torse d'Hannibal et le caressa.

 

-Cette thérapie se conclue en beauté. J'espère que nous nous trouverons dans ce genre de situation à nouveau et très bientôt. Il le faut! Dit Will en soupirant.

 

Hannibal tout en souriant observa la main de Will se balader contre son torse et espéra bientôt pouvoir en faire autant.

 

-Je ne sais pas pour lequel de nous deux cette thérapie est la plus bénéfique. Vous ou moi William. Si un jour nous venons qu'à être séparé et que vous désirez me revoir, rendez-vous là où je pensais ne plus jamais aller. J'y serai. Promettez-moi de ne pas oublier ce que je viens de vous dire.

 

Will releva doucement la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

 

-Je vous le promets Hannibal. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

 

Magnétophone (Voix d'Hannibal) : _Le F.B.I se rapproche de plus en plus de la vérité. Bientôt ils sauront, mais j'ai eu la chance de terminer la thérapie avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de savoir qui je suis. L'inconscient de Will est prêt à tout à mes côtés. J'en ai la preuve définitive. Il reste à savoir ce que l'homme tout entier en pensera. Je peux nourrir la chenille et je peux murmurer à travers la chrysalide, mais ce qui éclot suit sa propre nature et n'est plus de mon ressors. Cette thérapie est terminée._

 

Will pesa sur le bouton stop. Voilà pourquoi il était là où il était. La stimulation lumineuse était vraiment un outil terrifiant. Pensa-t-il en déposant la boîte au sol. 

 

-Je vous manquais déjà? Je vois que vous avez fouillé mon bureau. Dit Hannibal dans l'embrasure de la porte en jetant un regard à la boîte. 

 

Will se leva du lit brusquement et sorti son revolver.

 

-J'espère que vous n'aurez pas le culot de me dire que c'était impoli de ma part après ce que vous avez osé me faire! S'exclama le jeune profiler en pointant son arme vers lui. 

 

-Que pensez-vous faire de cet arme Will? Vous voulez me tuer? 

 

-Vous avez profité de moi! 

 

Hannibal tourna la tête légèrement en direction de la salle de bain et renifla l'air. 

 

-Les vêtements souillés gisant sur le sol prêt de la baignoire...est-ce de ma faute? Vous ais-je contrains à vous procurer du plaisir par la force Will? 

 

-Fermez-là! S'exclama Will en l'empoignant par le colle de son veston afin de le faire entrer dans la chambre. 

 

Il plaqua le psychiatre contre le mur. Hannibal docile leva les bras et ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Will était si heureux de le voir. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les tiennes tout en pointant toujours l'arme en sa direction, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Will se recula en lâchant son arme. 

 

-Merde! S'exclama le jeune profiler en se tenant la tête. - Qu'avez-vous fait! S'exclama le jeune homme déboussolé. 

 

-Rien que vous ne désiriez pas vous-mêmes. Dit doucement Hannibal sans bouger. 

 

-Qu'en savez-vous. Répondit le jeune homme. 

 

Il leva la tête vers Hannibal et c'est alors qu'il se demanda pourquoi il luttait. Après tout ce qu'il avait ressentit, pourquoi luttait-il? Probablement parce que cet homme n'était pas que son ''psychiatre''. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. C'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un tueur. Un tueur sadique, cruel et manipulateur. Voilà pourquoi il luttait toujours. Pourtant, chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Hannibal, il pouvait voir sa bouche lui procurer les meilleurs baisers, ses jolies épaules découpées sous ce veston, son torse viril et athlétique derrière sa chemise et ce sexe si agréable au touché derrière ses pantalons. Avant cette stimulation lumineuse, Will l'avait déjà observé de cette façon et le cannibale l'avait très bien perçu, voilà. Will ne lui avait pas donné son accord de vive voix afin de pratiquer cette méthode peu orthodoxe sur lui, mais il l'avait fait avec ses yeux. Ses regards enflammés avaient été le déclencheur...la minuscule étincelle qui n'avait pas échappé aux yeux d'Hannibal qui en avait profité pour l'attiser afin d'en faire un véritable brasier. 

 

-Quelque chose d'horrible vous est arrivé ici n'est-ce pas? Demanda Will afin de tenter de fuir ce qu'il ressentait...même s'il savait fort bien que l'évasion serait de courte durée. Hannibal y veillerait.

 

Hannibal avait du mal à regarder la pièce. Il observa plutôt Will.

 

-Rien ne m'est arrivé à moi, mais oui des choses horribles se sont produites ici. Plus d'une.

 

-Alors pourquoi.

 

Ce lieu...cet endroit qui autrefois avait été empli de lumière grâce à sa famille s'était transformé en lieu d'accueil pour les enfants abandonnés. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait un jour connu. Hannibal finit par lever les yeux et reconnu la chambre de sa mère. Là où le directeur de l'orphelinat avait osé en faire son bureau. Hannibal avait engagé quelqu'un afin de reproduire la chambre exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait fait mettre des vêtements à sa taille et tous les articles donc il avait besoin, mais il s'était toujours refusé d'y remettre les pieds. Il avait peut-être changé Will...mais Will l'avait changé aussi. Il voyait les choses différemment depuis que cet homme était dans sa vie.

 

-À mes yeux, il n'existe pas un lieu qui me remplisse d'une aussi grande noirceur que celui-ci, mais l'homme qui se tient devant moi m'emplit d'une telle lumière. Cet endroit me rappelle uniquement la famille que j'ai perdu. Il me paraît thérapeutique qu'une famille se retrouve entre ces murs pour y vivre un instant de bonheur. Je pourrai ainsi trouver un semblant de paix...vous parviendrez à me procurer un semblant de paix William.

 

Will resta muet devant cette révélation. Il était touché. Inondé d'émotions qui se contredisaient.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que j'ai envie de vous offrir cette paix...moi, qu'est-ce que j'y trouve.

 

Hannibal fit quelque pas vers Will. Il le regarda un moment et avança sa main afin de lui tenir la taille, mais renonça à l'idée. Il recula lentement son bras.

 

-C'est à vous de répondre à cette question Will. Je vous ai dit ce que je souhaitais. C'est à vous maintenant de me dire ce que vous voulez.

 

Will perçu le mouvement qu'Hannibal avait eu envie de faire et tout comme dans les enregistrements, il ressentit de la rage et de l'impatience quand il vit son bras s'éloigner.

 

-Ce que je veux. Je veux que vous me touchiez enfin! Je veux que vous vous rattrapiez pour toutes les fois où vous aviez la chance de le faire et que vous vous êtes abstenu! S'exclama le jeune profiler en prenant la main d'Hannibal et de la déposer contre sa taille.

 

-Vous me dites ça, comme si tout ceci avait été facile pour moi! S'exclama Hannibal avant de déposer son autre main sur la taille de Will avant de plaquer son bassin contre le tien et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

 

Les deux hommes se dévêtirent à la hâte en enchaînant les baisers. Les deux hommes avaient toujours eu l'impression d'avoir tout fait à moitié, maintenant ils vivaient un réel moment. Ils étaient tous les deux ensemble. Hannibal allait enfin faire l'amour à Will comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il pouvait enfin déposer ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Toute cette attente en avait valu le coup, car ils étaient tous les deux ivres de passion! Il caressa son cou blanc et délicat de ses mains et les fit descendre contre son torse. Il avait une peau si douce. De la vraie soie. Hannibal ferma les yeux en savourant chaque parcelle de chair mise à sa porté. Will ferma les yeux également. Un immense sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Les mains d'Hannibal étaient comme il se les imaginait. Puissantes et tellement attentionnées. Il se sentait comme la plus précieuse créature qui soit et c'était ce qu'Hannibal voulait lui faire ressentir. Il n'existait pas plus belle créature. Les mains de l'homme mur se baladèrent vers son entre-jambe et le caressa lentement avant de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres contre les tiennes. Enfin, ils ne rêvaient plus. Terminé les instants volés. Will sursauta en sentant la paume et les doigts d'Hannibal englober son gland. C'était si bon! Le jeune homme avait vite oublié qu'il était auprès d'un tueur. Il était en compagnie d'un homme. Un homme magnifique qui lui faisait ressentir des sensations et des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant.

 

-Je me sens tellement entier lorsque je suis avec vous Hannibal. Pourquoi le vide qui règne sans cesse en moi se remplis lorsque mes yeux se posent sur vous? Demanda Will bouleversé.

 

-Vous savez ce qu'est une âme sœur William? Dit Hannibal avant de se baisser et de se mettre à genoux devant Will et d'englober son sexe de sa bouche.

 

Le jeune profiler poussa un gémissement, tandis qu'Hannibal pouvait enfin déguster toutes les subtiles saveur de ce sexe qu'il avait si souvent humé. C'était succulent! C'était un goût qui enflammait son palais raffiné. Will perdit vite ses moyens. Cette langue et cette bouche s'y prenait comme si elles connaissaient son anatomie par cœur. Tout en gémissant Will caressa la nuque de l'homme mur avant de lui prendre le visage et de le ramener à lui pour l'embrasser. Will jeta un coup d’œil à la boîte au sol et s'empara de la bouteille d'huile qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Hannibal jeta un coup d’œil à la boite et reconnu une autre boite plus petite à l'intérieur de la plus grande. Alors qu'il se rappelait de son contenu, il poussa alors la boîte de son pied et elle glissa rapidement sous le lit. Plus jamais il ne voulait revoir ce jouet. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui procurer du plaisir sans artifice aucun. Sans rien entre eux. Rien pour les séparer. C'était tout le contraire. Ils allaient enfin s'unir. Will s'allongea dans le lit et se couvrit d'huile. Hannibal s'allongea contre lui et le jeune profiler en profita pour caresser le sexe du psychiatre et de le recouvrir de ce lubrifiant chaud et stimulant. Enfin ça y était. Will releva son bassin et encercla les hanches du docteur de ses jambes. Hannibal le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser et c'est alors qu'il le pénétra très lentement avec délicatesse. Will poussa un doux gémissement. Une fois en lui, l'homme mûr ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme bouge de lui-même lui donnant ainsi l'autorisation de se mouvoir en lui. Hannibal gémit à son tour, ce frottement était divin. Être auprès de Will était divin. Ce lieu perdit alors toute sa noirceur. C'était un manoir digne d'un conte de fée et c'était exactement ce qu'il vivait. À leur manière.

 

-Oh Hannibal, c'est tellement plus agréable qu'un jouet. Souffla Will en léchant ses lèvres.

 

Le psychiatre ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

 

-C'est évident. Dit Hannibal d'une voix basse en accélérant ses mouvements et la puissance de ceux-ci.

 

-Oh oui! Hannibal! Hum! S'exclama Will alors qu'Hannibal touchait son point sensible.

 

Dès qu'Hannibal découvrit ce magnifique lieu de plaisir, il ne le quitta plus et y revint encore et encore faisant gémir son partenaire encore plus fort. Le jeune homme lui cria de ne pas s'arrêter et pour tout l'or du monde Hannibal ne l'aurait fait. Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux que de sentir le désir de Will grimper en flèche sous les coups de son bassin. Hannibal sentit vite le plaisir l'envahir à son tour. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un maintenant c'était vrai. Will participait à ses va et vient lui aussi. Il avait trouvé la cadence inverse afin de sentir le sexe d'Hannibal au plus profond de lui et les deux hommes gémissaient à l'unissons. Le battement de leur cœur était identique et leur plaisir était plus que commun, ils possédaient le même. Leur orgasme, ils le sentir bientôt monter en eux et dans leur sexe et tous les deux jouir ensemble en se cramponnant l'un à l'autre comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernière étreinte. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontré quelqu'un qui les avait fait se sentir aussi vivant. C'était magique. Unique. Ils restèrent tous les deux immobiles et fusionnés pendant quelques minutes savourant le moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal se retire doucement avant de s'allonger sur le dos tout en glissant son bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme.

 

-Vous me pardonnez pour ce que je vous ai fait?

 

'' Comment lui en vouloir encore après un tel orgasme.'' Pensa Will.

 

-Je vous pardonne. Soupira le jeune profiler les yeux fermés.

 

-Vous allez rester avec moi? Demanda Hannibal en observant le visage du jeune homme.

 

-Je ne me vois nulle part ailleurs. Dit Will en ouvrant finalement les yeux afin d'observer son âme sœur avec affection.

 

Et il le pensait. Peu importe où Hannibal l’emmènerait, il le suivrait et ce sans avoir besoin d'avoir recours à la stimulation lumineuse cette fois-ci.

 

FIN


End file.
